Parenthood
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: Kagome finds an abandoned Hanyou pup in a basket by the river.v And will this half dog demon pup bring Inuyasha and Kagome closer together? Wait what's this? Kagome's mom has a secret she's been hiding. Please R&R. Will update soon!
1. Sorry Hojo

**Chapter 1: Sorry Hojo **

"Alright class remember to be here at noon next saturday so we may discuss graduation. Don't forget," said the teacher just as the bell rang and the students began filing out of the classroom.

"Ah I can't wait. We graduate in two weeks," said Kagome Higurashi as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised you even made it to senior year Kagome," said her friend Eri.

"Yeah I'm surprised too. I mean with all the days I was absent," said Kagome.

"Hey how are you and that guy Inuyasha I think his name was," said Yuka.

"Yeah how is your relationship going," said Ayami.

"Oh... well... It's getting better. We're getting closer. Inuyasha is starting to open up more," said Kagome.

"Is he still two timing you with that other girl," said Yuka.

"WHAT?! Inuyasha was nevedr two timing me.ANd he hasn't seen Kikyo in two years. She disappeared one day and we haven't seen her since. To be honest I think it's a good thing because there's nothing to interfear with my relationship with Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Oh well speaking of guys here comes Hojo. When are you going to tell him about Inuyasha?" said Eri.

"I guess I have to tell him now," said Kagome as a brown haired guy rode up to the girls on his bike.

"Hey Kagome, girls," he said.

"Hey Hojo," said the girls.

"Hey Kagome would you like to go to the fair with me this Saturday. I have two tickets. You know since you cancel out on me all the time. So how about it?" said Hojo.

"Um Hojo there's something I need to tell you," said Kagome.

"What is is Kagome?" said Hojo with confusion clearly written on his face.

"Hojo you a great guy and everything and I appriciate all that you're doing it just that... well... I just can't go out with you. Because... I'm... well... I'm in love with someone else.I'm sorry Hojo but we can still be friends right?" said Kagome.

THe smile on Hojo's face fell but was quickly replaced with a new one. "Yeah sure Kagome. We can still be friends and I appriciate your honesty. Well I hope that who ever he is that you are truely happy with him," said Hojo. "Well see you around then." And with that he rode off down the street. Kagome saw the hurt look on his face and couldn't help but feel quilty.

"Speaking of Inuyasha shouldn't you get home," said Yuka breaking the silence.

"Ehh, that's right. See you guys next Saturday," yelled Kagome as she ran down the street. '_Oh man if I don't get home Inuyasha will be furious_,' thought Kagome as she ran up the stairs to the shrine.


	2. What's this?

Chapter 2: What's this?

"I'm home," yelled Kagome as she entered her house.

"Hello Kagome," said her mother, Mrs. H, as she stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Inuyasha is in the living room. I think he's taking a nap."

"Okay thanks Mama," said Kagome as she walked into the living room. Upon entering she saw a silver haired hanyou on the couch fast asleep. (AN/ Or so she thinks) She walked over to the couch, set her backpack down, and sat next to Inuyasha's sleeping form.

'_He's so cute when he's sleeping_,' she thought. She then noticed his ear twitch when Mrs. H dropped something in the Kitchen. Kagome reached a hand up to his pointed silver dog ears and began to slowly rub it. A small sound emitted from Inuyasha and Kagome looked down at him. '_Is he purring,_' she thought. Though it was more of an affectionate growl Kagome thought he was purring. Kagome was so wrapped up in playing with his ear that she didn't notice when his hands snaked up her sides. The next thing she new she was on top of him starring into his amber gold eyes.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Hi... Inu... yasha," said Kagome her face red as a tomato. '_Did he just call me beautiful_.'

"SO when are we leaving?"

"Um... I was thinking after dinner."

"Good the sooner the better."

"What's your hurry," she said in a playful tone.

"I dond't like your time. It stinks."

"Okay we'll leave after dinner."

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. As he held her to him Kagome looked down at his face. SHe smiled at him and laied her head down at the baes of her neck. She tucked her nose under his chin. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until...

"Oooh, I'm telling Mama," said Souta from the living room door. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha so fast you would think that she herself was a hanyou. Her face was red with embarrasment. Inuyasha on the other hand had lept off the couch as soon as Kaogme was off of him and he grabbed the boy before he could run for Mrs. H.

"You tell anyone and I feed you to a demon. Got it," Inuyasha threatened. The small boy didn't say anything just nodded his head. "Good." Inuyasha released the Sota who ran out of the room and up the stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there in silence for awhile until Mrs. H called them for dinner. The two of them walked into the kitchen not saying a word.

Dinner was silent as the family ate chicken, rice, egg rolls, and of course Inuyasha's ramen. After Dinner Kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to her room. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed as Kagome got out her large backpack so she could pack. She put in clean clothes, shippo's treats and doll (Why he wants to play with a baby doll with a reall botttle and pacifier kagome will never know), ramen, medical supplies, and other things. By the time she was done packing it was at least nine o'clock. Kagome stood up from her bag and look over at Inuyasha.

"Ready to go Inuyasha," she said.

"About time. Le's go," said Inuyasha as he got up from the bed, grabbed Kagome's bag, and headed down the stairs. Kagome followed suit. As they got down stairs they saw Mrs. H in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Mom we're leaving," said Kagome as they headed for the door.

"Okay. Be careful," said Mrs. H.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the well. As soon as they entered the small hut they walked down the stairs to the well. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"You ready," he said.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go," replied Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jupmed into the well. The time warp opened to allow the two into the fudal era. Once on the other side Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kaogme still in his arms and headed for Keade's hut. Once they arrived at the door of the hut Inuyasha put Kagome down and walked in the the reed curtain that hung over the door. Kagome followed in afterward.

"KAGOME," cried a small kitsune as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo," said Kagome as she rubbed the small childs back. "I brought your sweets and your doll."

"Yeah," cried Shippo as he made a grab for kagome's bag after Inuyasha put it down. He started rumaging through Kagome's bag and pulled out a bag of sweets and his doll. Heput the bag of sweets on the floor and started to cuddle the doll as if it were real.

"Hey Kagome," said Sango as she greeted her best friend.

"Hey Sango. How was your day," said Kagome.

"It was okay except for the fact that I was contantly being groped by that pervert over there," said Sango as she sent a death glare over to Miroku who was sitting in a corner with every inch of his had a hand print on it.

"Miroku will ever learn," said Inuyasha as he sat next to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably not," said Sango.

"Dear Sango you miss understand my intentions..." started Miroku.

"I UNDERTSAND YOUR INTENTIONS ALRIGHT. JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF MONK," screamed Sango. Kagome started to giggle.

"That will be enough all of ye," said Keada as she entered the hut. "I suggest ye all get some sleep. I asume Inuyasha would like to continue your search for the jewel shards tomarrow."

"Thanks Keada. Well good night everyone," said Kagome as she unrolled her futon and climbed. Shippo jumped over and set himself on the side of Kagome's mat while Sango crawled into the mat on the other side. Miroku climbed into his mat which was on the other side of the hut away from the girls. Keade walked into the small room off to the left (AN/ This is her room) and shut the door. Inuyasha just stayed in his little corner with his sword proped up on his shoulder. He watched Kagome as she slowly drifted off to sleep. For some reason Inuyasha couldn't sleep. His mind was raging about something. Finally he got up and went out side. He sat down on the small porch to think.

'_I have to tell her. I can't keep hiding my feelings from her. And Kikyo... I can't protect her like I promised if she's never around. Maybe Kagome is right. If Kikyo did truely love she would be here woulnd't she? She never would have want me to be human... would she? Course she would. She wanted me to be human fifty four years ago. She said it was the only that we could be together. Kagome says she likes me for being a hanyou. Maybe I should stay a hanyou_,' thought Inuyasha. He looked up to the sky and saw stars twinkling.

"That's it. I can't keep hiding my felings. Kagome loves me for who and what I am. Kikyo never did," he said out loud as he slammed his fist into the porch. He felt himself start to get tired so he went back inside the hunt and went to sleep. The next morning after they ate and said their goodbyes the gang went on there way to find the jewel shards.

The gang had been traveling for two days and still no sign of the jewel. They had settled at a small clearing near a river to camp for the night. Inuyasha had gotten word to start a fire. They all sat down near the fire enjoying the warmth for a while.

"I'm hungry," whined Shippo.

"Okay I'll start cooking dinner," said Sango. Sango got the cooking pot and some Kagome's instant meals. Only problem was she didn't have any water. "Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango," replied Kagome.

"Can you go down to the river and get some water, please," said Sango handing Kagome a bucket.

"Sure thing." Kagome took the bucket from Sango. "Be back in a couple of minutes." Kagome got up and headed through the woods to the river. As she got closer she heard something. It sounded like something was crying. As she got closer the crying grew louder. When she came to the river she noticed a basket near the bank.

"What's this?" she said.


	3. Can we keep him?

AN/ I do not own Inuyasha. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi who is an awesome writer. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 3 Can we keep him?

Kagome slowly walked up to the basket. She could here the crying from inside it. She set the bucket down carefully as she kneeled beside the basket. She unhooked the latch of the basket and opened it slowly. What she saw she didn't quite expect. In side the basket was no ordinary baby. It was a Hanyou and a dog demon one at that. He was covered in a small blue blanket. The small child had his eyes closed tight as tears streamed down his face. His tiny clawed hands were clenched into tight little balls. He looked no older than at least two weeks old. Kagome then spotted a small note beside the child. Kagome picked up the letter and began to read. It said:

**To whom ever finds this child, **

**This child is of no use to me. If he is still alive by the time you find him you may do what you want with him. You may keep him if you want or you may kill. His father is dead and I could care less what happens to that little monster.**

And that was the end of it.

_'What the...? How could someone do this? Just because he's a hanyou doesn't mean he can be abandoned. AND KILL HIM? WHY WOULD I KILL A DEFENSELESS BABY? I guess I'll just have to be his mother. Ohhhh.... But what will Inuyasha say? Will he let me keep him? Oh I can't worry about that now. I have to get this little guy to stop crying or he'll attract all kinds of demons,'_ thought Kagome. She slowly bent over the basket and placed a hand underneath the baby's back and head. She slowly picked him out of the basket and cradled him in her arms.

"Shhh baby. It's okay. Mommy's got you," she said. _'Wait Mommy?_ Where'd that come from?' she thought with surprise. His crying slowed to a whimper as he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. His eyes were the same amber gold as Inuyasha's but they were a little red from his crying. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. You're safe with me." She cooed and rocked him. _'It doesn't matter. He needs a mother. And who better than me._' Then she began to hum the tune for Amazing Grace while she rock him back and forth. She thought this song matched him perfectly.

The pup looked up at Kagome with big watery eyes. Kagome felt her heart soften. She took her left hand and started to stroke his soft silver hair. His head was being supported on her right elbow. The pup closed his eyes and settled himself closer to Kagome. Kagome smiled as she leaned closer and kissed his forehead still humming. Kagome just sat there humming with her back against a tree.

Meanwhile back at camp...

"Damnit. What's taking her so long? It doesn't take fifteen minutes to get water?" growled Inuyasha.

"Why don't you go and get her Inuyasha," said Shippo while playing with his doll.

"Yes Inuyasha. And then you can tell and maybe even show her how much you love her... OW," said Miroku earning a smack from Sango and a punch from Inuyasha.

"Pervert," said Sango.

"WHAT? Sango you know as well as I do that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome and has been for the past for years," grumbled Miroku.

"So what if I am," snarled Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha, I think it would be nice if you tell her. I mean she has the same feelings for you," said Sango. "She loves you... Oops." Sango slapped her hand over her mouth. Kagome had told her not to tell anyone. "My bad."

"Don't worry I already know. Alright I'll go find her," said Inuyasha as he got up and headed into the woods.

"Think he's going to tell her," asked Shippo.

"With Inuyasha... who know," said Miroku.

"Mm-hm... ehhh... PERVERT," said Sango as she slapped Miroku for groping her.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha walked through the woods towards the river all the while trying to think of a way to tell Kagome his true feelings.

_'I'll tell her the truth which is that I love her. Everyday that we're together my love for her gets stronger. I want for her to be my mate for life. But… Will she accept me? Hmmm…'_ thought Inuyasha. Just then he heard singing. _'What's that?'_

Inuyasha crept closer to the sound and when he came upon it he was surprised to see the singing coming from Kagome. He saw her sitting with her back to a tree. He also noticed a small bundle in her arms. He was looking at the left side of Kagome. He also noticed a basket in front of her as a some what strong wind blow. Inuyasha saw Kagome hold the bundle closer to her and also a piece of paper fly out of the basket. It blew towards him. He grabbed it and read it. He was furious at what it said. He looked up at Kagome and the baby she was holding. He could now see the child's face and saw that it was a hanyou. That made him even madder.

_'How could someone abandon a helpless newborn pup,'_ he thought furiously. As he stepped closer to Kagome he noticed that she had begun singing again. And as he got closer he caught the words of what she was singing.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me....

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see.

T'was Grace that taught...

My heart to fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear...

The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares...

We have already come.

T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...

And Grace will lead us home.

The Lord has promised good to me...

His word my hope secures.

He will my shield and portion be...

As long as life endures.

When we've been here ten thousand years...

Bright shining as the sun.

We've no less days to sing God's praise...

Then when we've first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me....

I once was lost but now am found,

Was blind, but now, I see."

By the Kagome was done singing Inuyasha was standing right beside her, though she didn't notice him until he kneeled beside her.

"Inuyasha," she gasped as her head snapped up to look at him. He didn't say anything nor did he look at her. He merely reached across her and placed his left hand on the baby's head. The pup looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"I can't believe the nerve of people. Leaving a defenseless pup. It makes me sick," snarled Inuyasha. Kagome just looked at him in surprise. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. At first his expression was cold and hard but then quickly softened and filled with love. Inuyasha settled himself beside Kagome by putting his right arm and leg behind her. He pulled her and the pup closer to him. He put his left hand back on the pup's head and his right one on Kagome's right shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome again.

"It's alright Kagome. Everything is going to be alright," said Inuyasha soothingly.

"Does that mean we can keep him?" said Kagome hopefully as she laid her head on his shoulder.

**_End Chapter 3 _**

AN/ Well I hope you liked chapter 3. I will up date as soon as I can. Thanks for all your interviews.


	4. Parenthood

Chapter 4: Parenthood

"Yeah we can keep him," said Inuyasha.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha," said Kagome as a lone tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha who smelled the salt from the tear took her face in his left hand and made her look at him. He wiped the tear away with his thumb being careful as to not scratch her with his claws. He brought his face closer to hers, closed his eyes, and gently placed his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at first but then relaxed as she kissed him back. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip for entrance and she gladly obliged. She opened her mouth to him allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He could smell Kagome getting aroused. He so wanted to take her then and there but knew he couldn't so he held himself back. Just then a small burbling noise came from the pup and the two broke apart.

"Just had to ruin the moment didn't you pup?," said Inuyasha as he placed his index finger in the pup's right hand. Kagome giggled and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What are we going to call him?" she said.

"Hmmm... the note didn't say he had a name," stated Inuyasha.

"You read the note?"

"Yeah. The wind blew it out of the basket and I caught it."

"Oh. So what do you want to name him?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about Kaoru?"

"Kaoru? Hmm... I like it. Okay, Kaoru."

"Here that little guy. Your name is Kaoru," said Kagome to the baby but to her surprise he was asleep. "Awww, poor little guy. When I found him he was crying his eyes out. He looked so scared and helpless. And after I read that horrid note I just knew I couldn't leave him." The tears came full force now.

"Shh Kagome, it's okay. He has us now. We're his parents now and we'll protect him," said Inuyasha as he placed his right hand on Kagome's head and kissed her left temple.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"You didn't think I was going to let you raise the pup all by yourself, did you?" he laughed. Kagome blushed and looked away. "Hey it's alright Kagome. I love you and I will never let anything happened to you or the pup. I will protect the both of you with my life." Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at Inuyasha. "Yes I said I love you and I mean it Kagome." Kagome looked into his eyes and there she saw that he was telling the truth.

"Oh Inuyasha. I've waited four years to hear you say that," said Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha in for another heated kiss. Inuyasha was surprised at first but he then relaxed and kissed her back. Kagome broke the kiss when she felt Kaoru move. "We should get back."

"Yeah. I'll get the water," said Inuyasha. He gave Kagome on last kiss and then got water in the bucket. He also picked up the basket. "So the pup has something to sleep in." Kagome just nodded as the two headed back to camp. When they got back everyone just looked at them.

"Well that was quick. I never even knew Kagome was pregnant... owww," said Miroku earning him a smack from Sango.

"Idiot."

"Kagome was never pregnant. We found him by the river and Kagome and I decided to keep him," said Inuyasha placing the basket near Kagome's sleeping bag and the water near the fire. Then he went over to Kagome's bag and pulled out a small bag of rice and a small stone mortor that Kaeda had given them. He took a handfull of rice and placed it into the mortor and began to slowly rind it up while Kagome explained the sistuation to the others. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to get a better look at the pup.

"He's cute," he said.

"Yes he is very precious Kagome," said Sango. Kagome smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing," asked Miroku. Everyone looked at him for Inuyasha had now placed some water over the fire.

"Well seeing as Kagome can't breast feed," he said (Kagome blushed), "I'm making the pup a subtitute. I'm rinding the rice into a powder then I will evnetually add it to the water to make milk. That way he can eat."

"Wow Inuyasha and how do you know this?" asled Miroku.

"Because I learned it from a female dog demon named Sasuki. She was kind of ran a daycare for demon pups when their parents were away. She taught me a lot. He Shippo can I borrwow that bottle of yours so we can feed the pup?" said Inuyasha.

"Sure," said Shippo as he handed the bottle to Inuyasha who filled it with the milk he had made. Then he handed the bottle to Kagome and she began to feed the now awake pup.

"He's taking it," she said.

"Of course he would," said Inuyasha. "Once he's finished with that give it back to me and I'll refill it." Kagome nodded. The pup ate soundlessly while rubbing his eyes.

"So how old do you think he is Inuyasha?" said Sango.

"I'd say about two days old."

"What? He looks like he's a week old," said Miroku.

"Yeah well demon pups grow faster than human pups." Kagome handed Inuyasha the bottle he refilled it and handed it back to her. After he came and sat beside Kagome and he put his right arm around her. He sat there watching Kagome feed the pup while Sango made dinner.

"He's so cute," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he only growled that sounded like he said yeah. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I thought you said something," said Kagome looking back at the baby.

_'I did in Inu youkai language. There's no way she could have understood me... is there?'_ thought Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome as se placed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his thoughts aside as Sango handed him and Kagome their food. Kaoru was done eating by noe and sound asleep in Kagome's lap. After everyone ate their dinners they all settled down and went to sleep. Inuyasha slept with his back to a tree as Kagome and the pup slept soundly in front of him.


	5. SHUT HIM UP

Chapter 5: SHUT HIM UP  
Everyone was sleeping soundly. Inuyasha thought before he fell asleep _'Now I have a pup. Though he may not be mine by blood he is still mine... now. The next thing I need to do is make Kagome my mate. That's if she'll have me._' Inuyasha's eyes slowly started to close when...  
"WHAAAAAAA," screamed Kaoru. Kagome sat up immediately and grabbed the pup out of his basket and cradled him in her arms. Though he did not seem to want to calm down. She cooed and rocked him but nothing worked.  
"Kagome shut him up," growled Inuyasha.  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," she said defensively.  
"Change his god damned diaper he stinks," and with that Inuyasha took off into the forest. Sango and Miroku were fully awake by now. Shippo handed Kagome a clean diaper. Kagome changed his diaper and got him to settle down. As soon as he was asleep Kagome got up and turned to Sango.  
"Watch him I'm going to talk to Inuyasha." and with that she walked off into the woods. She walked to the river and sure enough Inuyasha was there sitting by the same tree they had sat at earlier. She slowly walked over to him and sat down.  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Nothin'," he said.  
"Then why'd you run off like that. you scared the shit out of me."  
"Sorry it's just I have a headache and I didn't want it to get worse," he lied.  
"Oh well he's stopped crying. You can com back now," said Kagome as she tried to pull Inuyasha to his feet but instead ended up in Inuyasha's lap as he pulled her down to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. he nuzzled his nose in the crock of her neck and inhaled her sweet sent. Kagome giggled.  
"What?" said Inuyasha as he looked at her.  
"That tickles," she giggled.  
"Oh really." Inuyasha gave her and evil smirk and the next thing she new was that he was on top of her tickling her sides being careful not to scratch her.  
"Okay, okay stop," said Kagome as tears started coming from her eyes. Inuyasha stopped tickling her but stayed in his position to just look down at her. He had both his hands on either side of her head. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips which she eagerly returned. After a while they broke apart. Kagome started to sit up as she pushed Inuyasha off of her.  
"Come on. I don't think Sango would last very long with a demon pup and I don't trust Miroku." Inuyasha helped Kagome up and the two of them walked hand in hand back to the camp. When they got there everyone was asleep. Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag as Inuyasha brought the pup over to her. Kagome took the pup out of the basket and placed him in the sleeping bag with her as Inuyasha took his seat behind her leaning against the tree. Kagome drifted to sleep as Inuyasha thought one last comforting thought.  
_'Tomorrow I'll make her my mate. Yes tomorrow_.' with that he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews I loved them. Now, IMPORTANT NOTE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED R. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MY STORY PLEZASE GO TO THE RATED R SECTION. Lov ya bye.**


	6. Mama's Surprise

**AN/ Hey everyone sooo sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy with other thing. :P anyway here's the sixth chapter and I'm afraid it won't be rated M like i promised but I'll get around to it.**

**Bold Author's notes**

**_Italics_ Inu youkai language**

_**Italics**_** thoughts**

Chapter 6

It'd been a week since they had found Kaoru and almost time for Kagome to go back to her time. They had already came back to Keade's and gotten things they needed for the baby. Inuyasha still hadn't asked Kagome to be his mate as she was too busy with her miko training (which was almost done), taking care of the pup and Shippo, and hanging out with Sango. A couple of days ago Inuyasha and Kagome had officially adopted Shippo as their pup as well since Shippo always thought of them as his parents. It was actually quite cute to see Shippo call Kagome mama. Everytime Inuyasha heard it he couldn't help but smile. Kagome on the other hand would squeal with joy that made his ears hurt, though she was getting better at not squealing . She was still adjusting but doing very well. She was even speaking the inu youkai language after Inu had explained it to her. It was still a puzzle to him as to how she knew the language and he was also starting to notice some changes in her.

Kagome's scent was starting to change slightly and her eye now held specks of gold mixed in with her chocolate brown. Not to mention the fact that her nails were starting to grow fast and pointy like claws. Often Kagome would catch Inuyasha staring at he oddly and this ticked her off.

Finally it was time to go back to Kagome's time a companied by Inuyasha and Kaoru. They were going to see if he could go through the well with them.

"Okay Kagome, put the shards around his neck," said Inuyasha as he held the pup in his arms. Kagome nodded and took her jar off Shikon shards from around her neck and gently put them around Kaoru's being careful of his ears.

"I hope this works," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha took her hands in his.

"It will work, trust me. He'll be fine." He then kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled up at him as she took Kaoru in her arms and turned to the well.

"WAIT," came Shippo as he bounded through the woods. He jump at Inuyasha and buried himself on the inside of Inuyasha's shirt.

"Hey squirt what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled slightly. Shippo looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I want to come with you. You can't leave me behind daddy. Please can I come?" he whined. Inuyasha sighed and held Shippo close to him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Let's just hope the well excepts you two." He then grabbed Kagome around the waist and together they jumped into the well. The portal opened up and the four of them were accepted. Kagome let out a small squeal as she kissed Kaoru when they were through.

"IT worked Inuyasha it worked," she said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Now we need to tell your mother so she doesn't think I got you pregnant and rip my balls to shreds," Inuyasha said as he brought them out of the well. Kagome smacked him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For swearing around the pups that's why. Now I'll tell Mama and you stay outside with Shippo and Kaoru until then. Okay?" she asked giving him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha merely nodded and took Kaoru from Kagome's arms and sat on the porch as she went inside.

Kagome stepped through the door and walked into the Kitchen where she knew her mother would be. Sure enough there was her mother washing the dishes and humming to herself.

"Mama?" Mrs. H turned around and smiled.

"Kagome, your back. How was your trip? Where's Inuyasha?" said Mrs. H as she dried her hands off and hugged her daughter.

"It was fine and Inuyasha is outside. But um... Mama... there's something I need to talk to you about." Kagome led her mother into the living room and began to tell her the whole sorry.

Outside Inuyasha waited patiently with Kaoru and Shippo. Kaoru at the moment was fast asleep in Inuyasha's arms as Shippo sat beside him playing with a leaf.

"Do you think Mama's mother will except us Daddy?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I know that she already excepts me but hopefully she won't mind that her only daughter has adopted two demon pups. Keep your fingers crossed Squirt," said Inuyasha. Squirt was Shippo's new nickname. Shippo did as he was told and crossed his fingers and held them to his chest.

After about ten minutes of waiting Inuyasha and Shippo jumped when they heard a loud squeal coming from the living room. Inuyasha knew it wasn't Kagome's voice yet it was female so it had to be Kagome's mother. A wide grin came to Shippo's face.

"Well there ya go Squirt. Welcome to the family," Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as Shippo did his little victory dance. The next thing the two of them knew was hurried footsteps and the porch door sliding open. There stood Mrs. H wide-eyed and a smile on her face Kagome standing behind her beaming. Inuyasha stood and turned to face them. Shippo jumped on to his shoulder. When Mrs. H saw the two her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my..." she started. "They're so..." Mrs. H went forward and picked up Shippo up of Inuyasha's shoulder and held him in her arms. "Oh my goodness. Aren't you the cutest." Shippo beamed.

"Thanks,"he said as he flick his tail from side to side. That's when Mrs. H noticed his tail and feet. She squealed.

"OH my! You can already talk. And you have a tail?" Kagome put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Of course he can Mama. Shippo may look like a two year old in human years but he's actually about 9 in demon years. That and the reason he has a tail is cause he's a fox demon, full blooded. He's been with Inuyasha and me since the beginning but we just now fully adopted him," she explained. Mrs. H nodded as Kagome took Shippo from her mother. She then pointed to the bundle that Inuyasha was holding. Mrs. H turned to Inuyasha.

"This is Kaoru," he smiled as he handed the bundle to Mrs. H who took him carefully. "He's only about a week and a half. Be careful with him. He's just a pup and his senses are a much higher than a normal 'human' infant. So if he starts screaming it means he doesn't recognize your scent." Mrs. H glared a Inuyasha a little.

"And why wouldn't he recognize my scent. I'm Kagome's mother after all. WE may be two different people but are scents are very smiliar in a way. Kaoru will know," she said as she looked down at the pup. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw his little ears. Kaoru looked up at her and started giggling.

"How does your mom know that?" whispered Inuyasha to Kagome. Kagome just shrugged and watched her mother coo at Kaoru.

_Hello there pup. Aren't you just adorable,_ cooed Mrs. H in inu youkai. Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Shippo, stared at her wide-eyed.

"Uh, mother... who do you know inu youkai?" asked Kagome. Mrs. H turned to them and blushed.

"Oh... um... I think you all should come inside. There's something you should know Kagome," said Mrs. H hesitantly. They all went inside as Inuyasha took Kaoru from Mrs. H while she went to make tea. When she returned they all sat down and talked. After what seemed like hours...

"I'M WHAT?" Kagome's voice traveled through the area as birds went flying from the trees and people down on the side walk near the temple stopped and looked around.

**An/ Hahaha. Cliffy :p. I know this chapter might suck it's just that I've had so much going on. It's a new semester and so I have all new classes and tons of homework. That and I did this chap as fast as I could so people would stop harassing me to get it up. HAHA. Just kidding. No one is harassing me :P. Any way here it is. Hope it was ok. **


	7. HALF DEMON!

**An: All right I know you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. But here it is.  
**  
Chapter 7: HALF DEMON?!

"A half demon?! How can I be a half demon?" asked Kagome frantically.  
Her mother held up a hand. "Now Kagome dear just calm down. Let me explain." Her daughter closed her mouth. "A long time ago…"  
**Flashback **  
A younger Mrs. H, Kaiyo, was in the old well house with a broom. She was sweeping up dust and cobwebs when a blue light came out from under the sealed lid to the well. Kaiyo backed up to the wall, clutching the broom to her chest. After a minute the blue light faded and the young girl could hear groans coming from inside the well. The next thing she knew the lid for the well bust open as shards flew everywhere. Kaiyo ducked to the floor and looked at the well. There stood a man with long black hair and gold eyes. He was very tall about 6'5" and very handsome. He was wearing an old fashion kimono with what looked liked armor made from bones. Blood splotched his kimono as wounds shown through holes in the fabric. What Kaiyo found weird about this handsome man was that his ears were pointed. That's when she realized he wasn't a man, but a demon. A small bundle was clutched in his arms protectively.  
The demon's eyes landed on her and his hard gaze softened. "Help me," he groaned as he started to fall.  
Kaiyo's feet seemed to move on their own as she quickly got up and ran to him, catching him before he fell. She gently laid him down on the ground when screaming reached her ears. The screams were coming from the bundle in his arms. Gently moving aside the fabric she gasped at the sight of a baby. Though this baby was very unusual than most. Sitting atop a patch of black hair were two black dog-ears. The child did not have normal ears, just the dog-ears.  
Getting up quickly Kaiyo ran from the well house to get her new husband and her father. She explained what had happened and what she had seen. The three of them quickly rushed back to the well to find the demon still lying unconscious.  
"Please father we have to help him," begged Kaiyo.  
Her father put his hand on his chin when a noise reached their ears. Looking over they saw that the demon was waking up.  
The demon saw the three of them and growled. Clutching his child to his chest he got up and jumped to a corner where he sat growling at them.  
Kaiyo slowly moved over to him but her husband grabbed her arm.  
"Don't go over there," he said. Kaiyo put a gentle hand on his.  
"It's okay. I don't think he'll hurt me," she smiled. Turning she slowly walked over to the demon. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you."  
The demon seemed to calm down. He looked at Kaiyo, his gaze soft. His head dropped as tears fell down his cheeks. He cradled his child in his arms and started barking at it.  
Kaiyo was confused at this but it seemed to work as the child's screams got less and less till the child was completely quiet. The young woman walked closer.  
"Here allow us to help you," she said softly. The demon nodded to her and she turned to look at her father and husband.  
The two of them reluctantly came over to help pick the demon up.  
Kaiyo held out her hands. "Here let me have the child." To her surprise the man growled and held his child to him.  
"No," he growled. "No one is to touch my daughter."  
Kaiyo, shocked, nodded and put her arms down. He husband grabbed one of the demons arms and placed it around his neck and lifted the demon off the ground. She went and grabbed his other side, supporting him by his back. Her father led them out of the well house and into a spare room in the temple, as it was the only place to put him.  
They laid the demon down and Kaiyo began to clean his wounds. She asked her father and husband to leave the room.  
After about an hour the demon was all bandaged up.  
"Thank you," he spoke kindly.  
Kaiyo smiled at him. "You are welcome," she said. She then looked at his child. "She sure seems to like to sleep a lot."  
He nodded. "She's just a pup, born yesterday."  
Kaiyo blinked. "Born yesterday? But where is her mother?"  
The demon looked down at the ground. "She's died, killed by her fellow villagers soon after my daughter was born. If I hadn't run in there as soon as I smelt her blood they would have killed my pup as well. I took my pup and ran."   
"I'm sorry, wait, villagers?" Kaiyo was confused there weren't any villages anymore.  
"I come from a different time then you do," said the demon.  
Kaiyo looked at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
The demon sighed. "Beyond the well is a portal to a time where demons still roam the earth. That time is known as the feudal era. That is where I came from."   
Kaiyo blinked. "But how is that possible?"  
The demon grinned. "Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Kaiyo nodded. "That is how it is possible."  
Kaiyo placed a hand on her chin. "Stay here I will be right back." Getting up quickly she ran from the room.  
She ran into the main house and into the kitchen. She opened the cupboards and grabbed baby formula as well as a bottle. She stared at them for a minute then placed a hand on her stomach. She had been pregnant a while ago but ended up having a miscarriage but they didn't tell anyone. She didn't even go in public. She and her husband agreed to make people believe that she was still pregnant and that the baby was due any day now.

Grabbing what she needed she quickly ran back to the temple and into the spare room. Setting herself on the cushion beside the demons bed she took the baby formula and poured the proper amount in the bottle. She then added water and shook it up.  
The demon watched her with curiosity as she turned a clear liquid to white. Was it magic? No, it had something to do with that powder she put in the bottle. And what was up with that thing she put over top of it. He was even more surprised when she handed it to him. He blinked and looked back and forth between the bottle and Kaiyo.  
The young woman nodded. "It's alright. It's for you baby. It's substitute milk for babies who lose their mothers or for those mothers who can't breast feed. It's good for her."  
The demon nodded and slowly took the bottle. He held the nipple to his daughter who sniffed at it and started fussing. Again the demon started barking to his child who eventually took the bottle and seemed happy.  
"What are you saying to her?" asked Kaiyo.  
"Hm?" the demon looked at her.  
"When you bark like that, can she really understand you? What kind of demon are you?"  
The demon smirked. "I'm a dog demon and yes my pup understands me. I am talking to her in a language known to us dog demons. It is called Inu Youkai. It is nothing but a series of yips, barks, growls, and any other noise that a dog would make. It is how we talk to our pups. It comforts them." The demon brought his daughter closer to him and kissed her forehead.   
"What is her name?" asked Kaiyo.  
"I haven't decided yet," replied the demon.  
"What's your name then?"  
The demon looked at her. "You ask too many questions. My name is Kankuro." (**An: yes I know its from Naruto but I couldn't think of anything else.**)  
Kaiyo smiled. "Sorry about that, I'm just curious. I've never met a real demon before. I'm Kaiyo by the way. It is nice to meet you Kankuro-san."  
Kankuro nodded to her as he looked down at his daughter. "Kagome," he said.   
"Pardon?"  
"Her name is Kagome." He smiled and placed the bottle down as little Kagome finished eating. "We thank you for your kindness, Kaiyo-chan."  
Kaiyo smiled at him. "So, why didn't you want any of us to touch her?"  
Kankuro looked at her. "When a demon child is born the first scent of a person or demon that they pick up they immediately know that that scent belongs to one of their parents. My scent is the only scent my pup has registered and so no matter how old she gets, when she picks up my scent she knows that I am her father." Kankuro looked down at his daughter. It is a shame she will never know her mother for she was a wonderful person."  
Kaiyo looked down at her hands. "I was to have a child as well, but I unfortunately lost the child before it was born."  
Kankuro looked at her. "I'm sorry."  
Kaiyo shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. So, what will you do now?"  
Kankuro looked back down at his daughter. "I cannot bring my daughter back to the feudal era. If any demon or human were to know of her existence, they would kill her for she is not a demon nor is she human. She is a half demon and half demons are frowned upon amongst both humans and demons but I say nothing matters where the heart is concerned."  
The young girl smiled and grabbed the bloody rage from when she was cleaning his wounds and rinsed it out.   
"Well it is late and I believe you should get some rest. I will bring you something to eat in the morning. Oh and I think I should teach you how to make the milk in case Kagome gets hungry at night."  
Kaiyo showed the demon how to make the milk by adding the right amount of powered though he said that she would need more than that for she is demon child. She showed how to mix it with the fresh water she had brought. Smiling Kaiyo stood up.  
"Well good night," said Kaiyo. She bowed to him and left the room and went back to the house. She told her father everything that Kankuro had told her and asked if there was anything they could do to help him. At first her father was against it but seeing the look in his daughters eyes he soon gave in as did her husband.  
The next morning Kaiyo went to the demon's quarters only to find him up and walking around.  
"What are you doing out of bed? You're hurt and should be laying down," she scolded."  
Kankuro laughed. "I heal a lot faster than you humans," he said as he cradled his daughter in his arms. "You're are exactly like my mate. She was always concerned for my wounds no matter how many times I told her that they were fine. You even look like her too." The demon smirked at her and Kaiyo blushed.  
"I'm flattered you think so. Um, may I suggest something to you?" asked Kaiyo and the demon nodded. "Well, last night I told my husband and father what you told me about how you can't bring your daughter back to the feudal era with you. Well I was thinking that maybe, you could leave her here with us. We will take very good care of her for you."  
Kankuro raised his head lightly as in superiority. "Hm, that's not a bad idea but if I do leave Kagome here there are some things you should know about demons."  
Kaiyo nodded. "I am prepared to know anything in order to help you."  
Kankuro smiled at her. Walking up to her he held Kagome out to her. "You are her mother now," he said. "If you are to take care of her she is to take in your scent. Only then will she register you as her mother. She already as a taste of your scent as you spent a lot of time in here with me. So it would only be proper for her to take you as her mother."  
Kaiyo nodded and reached out her arms. Kankuro placed Kagome in the woman's arms and Kaiyo held the child close to her. Kaiyo smiled.  
Over the next week Kaiyo spent most her time with Kankuro learning about demons and how to take care of them. He even taught her Inu Youkai. After a week and a half everything was set.  
Kaiyo, her husband and father, and Kankuro stood outside the building to the old Bone Eaters well. Kankuro was adjusting his armor and kimono while Kaiyo held Kagome.   
Turning to the humans, Kankuro bowed to them. "I thank you so much for your kindness but I do not belong in this world. You all have been very kind to me." Kankuro turned to Kaiyo and held out his arms. The young woman held out Kagome and allowed Kankuro to take her.  
Kankuro held his pup in his arms for the last time and nuzzled her. _"Be good for your new mother, my pup," _he said to her in Inu Youkai. Taking a piece of cloth from his Kimono he wrapped Kagome in it before handing her back to Kaiyo.  
"That cloth has my scent on it so she never forgets it though I doubt she will anyways. I will be back for her on her eighteenth birthday. Take care of her till then and do not forget what I told you about the jewel."

Kaiyo nodded. "I will, you can count on me. I will take very good care of her and await your arrival in eighteen years. Till then Kankuro-sama," smiled Kaiyo. The jewel, the Shikon no Tama, he said lay dormant inside his daughters body for she was the reincarnation of a priestess.  
Kankuro nodded and turned to Kaiyo's husband and father and bowed to them. He then turned and walked back into the well house. Kaiyo followed him but stopped at the top of the stairs to the well. Kankuro turned around to look at his precious pup one more time before jumping back into the well. The same blue light she had seen a week ago appeared and disappeared again. Walking down to the well she looked in to find Kankuro gone.  
**End Flashback   
**"Are you serious? You know all this and didn't tell me?" asked Kagome.  
Kaiyo smiled. "I'm sorry sweetie but I didn't think you were ready to be told. That and since you've been going back and forth so much I haven't had time to tell you," replied Kaiyo.  
"So my father is coming for me on my eighteenth birthday? But that's two days after graduation," said Kagome. "And graduation is in two days so that's four days. And wait, if I'm a half demon where are my dog-ears?"

"We had to put a sealing spell on you to make you look normal. It will wear off the day after you birthday… or on your birthday. Hm?" said her mother.

"But but…" Kagome was spazzing.  
Inuyasha kissed her temple. "It's okay. We'll get through this. I'm gonna go back and tell the others what's happened and I'll be back soon," said Inuyasha as he got up. Kagome nodded and watched as he left the house and headed for the well.  
"Well, why don't we go shopping for the kids Kagome? I'm sure that'll cheer you up," said Kaiyo as she went to go find the old double stroller that they had.  
Kagome sighed and got her pups ready to leave covering Kaoru ears and she didn't know how to cover Shippo's tail so she just put a blanket over him.   
Kagome and her mom left the house in fairly good spirits.

**An: Well this chapter is done and I hope you all enjoy it. Took me two days to write. Thanks for all your reviews.**


	8. Family

**AN: Hey everyone how's it going? Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had somethings to do for school and I've had so many other stories to update. :D but have no fear for here is the new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha just Karou**

Chapter 8 Family

Seeing as Kagome was going to be spending most of her time in the feudal era from now on they first decided to go into some more traditional shops and buy kimono's and traditional clothing for Karou and Shippo. They bought Shippo some more clothes because he didn't have a whole lot. They even bought some more cloth diapers for Karou. After that they went to a more modern baby store to buy clothes for when they were in this time. They also got some toys and other baby accessories like teething rings, rattles, diapers, blankets, socks, mittens. The works.

"Mom are you sure you're okay with spending this much money?" asked Kagome as she pushed the kids in the stroller.

Kaiyo smiled at her daughter. "Oh don't worry about it Kagome. I can afford all this." Kaiyo handed the lady at the cash register a credit card and smiled. "Shell we get some lunch? I'm hungry."

Shippo grinned. "Me too!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I guess we can. How about some burgers?"

Kaiyo nods. "That would be good and we can feed little Karou real baby formula instead of that rice milk." The lady at the register looked at Kaiyo funny but didn't say anything as she handed the card back.

The small family walked out of the store. They were able to get the two bags with the clothes in them in the stroller basket with the traditional clothes but the toys had to be carried. They walked down the streets to McDonalds and entered the restaurant. Kagome sat down with the kids while her mom got the food. Kagome pulled Shippo out of the stroller making sure he was still covered with the blanket and set him in the seat beside her. She then picked up Karou and started to make a bottle for him. Kaiyo came back after five minutes with their food and sat down. She handed Shippo a chicken nugget happy meal and gave Kagome the double cheese burger and fries she ordered. Kaiyo was having one of their salads.

As they started eating the heard a squeal and Kagome looked up to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayami comes over to them.

"Kagome?" said Yuka. "Since when do you have a baby?"

Kagome smiled. "Hi girls and before you ask anymore questions, he's adopted." She held a sleeping Karou in her arms gently.

Ayami giggled. "He's so cute. You know, he kind of looks just like Inuyasha." The girls giggled and Kagome smiled.

Eri blinked and looked at Shippo. "You have two kids?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh yea sorry. Girls this is Karou and Shippo. Say hi Shippo."

Shippo waved his hand. "Hello," he said and continued to eat his chicken nuggets happily.

The girls squealed. "Kawaii!" Kagome laughed when she saw Shippo blush and grin.

The next half hour was spent laughing and admiring the kids before the three girls had to go. They waved goodbye to Kagome and her mom before walking out of the store. Kaiyo threw their trash away as Kagome got the kids back into the stroller. The two of them left the restaurant and headed back home. As they walked they kept getting stopped by people who wanted to see Karou and all his cuteness.

As soon as they got home they saw Inuyasha sitting on the porch in some of the modern day clothes Kagome had bought for him a long time ago. He was in a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. His baseball cap covered his ears and his hair was in a low ponytail. He was talking with Gramps. Shippo giggled and jumped out of the stroller and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Daddy!" yelled Shippo has he jumped into Inuyasha's lap. "Grammy got us lots of new clothes and toys."

Inuyasha patted Shippo's head. "Oh really?" Shippo nodded and jumped down from Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha got up and went over to Kagome. "Welcome back." He kissed her cheek and watched as she took Karou out of the stroller.

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks. How was your day?" she giggled.

Inuyasha shrugs. "I told Miroku and Sango the good news, came back here changed and was thinking about finding you and your mom but decided I better stay here."

Kagome smiled and sat down on the porch. "Thank you," she said.

Kaiyo grabbed all the bags. "I'm gonna take these upstairs to your room Kagome and set up the crib. Then I'm gonna get dinner started so I hope you all are hungry," she said as she headed into the house.

Inuyasha followed Kaiyo with his eyes before sitting on the porch with Kagome. He watched as Shippo tried to catch the falling blossoms from the sacred tree. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and she played with Karou in her lap. Karou's gold eyes darted from his mom to his dad and back again. He waved his little hands and giggled kicking his feet lightly. He put his hands near his mouth and you could see his little ears trying to move around underneath his little had. Kagome giggled and took off the hat. Little silver ears popped up and twitched lightly. Karou giggled again and looked around some more.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He was finally going to get the family he'd always wanted. He had his soon-to-be-mate Kagome, two pups, Gramps, Kaiyo, and Souta. He hasn't thought about Kikio in almost a year since she went missing. He didn't want to think about her. He had Kagome who loved him for who he was and that's all he needed. He was still trying to figure out what do for his wish now that Naraku was gone and they were close to rounding up the last jewel shards. He had been thinking about making a wish of having Kagome be able to stay with him forever but now that she's a half demon he didn't have to worry about losing her to age.

Kagome stood up and handed Karou over to Inuyasha who took him gently. She smiled and ran over to Shippo and grabbed him. She picked him up and tossed him in the air lightly making him laugh. Inuyasha watched as Kagome started spinning around with Shippo. He laughed as the two of them flopped over onto a patch of grass laughing. He got up and walked over to them and sat beside them. He laid Karou down on the grass as Kagome rolled onto her stomach. Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and hugged the older demon.

"We're a family right?" he asked softly.

Kagome smiled at him. "Of course we're a family," she said and sat up. "And we'll always be together, right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she picked up Karou.

Inuyasha smiled softly and smiled. "Yeah, We'll always be together and no matter what happens," he said as he brushed his hand across Kagome's cheek. "I'll always be here to protect you all."

Kagome smiled at kissed Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha returned the kiss and put his hand on Kagome's back and pulled her closer. Karou looked from him mother to his father and gurgled lightly kicking his feet. Shippo rolled his eyes and slid of Inuyasha's shoulder and into his lap. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and smiled. Yeah... a family.

**AN: wootness its done and i'm sorry for the shortness it's just that class is almost over and my computer might die soon so yeah. Sorry about the long wait been busy. Enjoy!**


	9. AN to my readers

To all my readers and fans. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with college, working, and working on costumes for my conventions. I am actually currently working a chapters for a few of my stories. I have just been extremely busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Perhaps I will upload some chapters here in the next two weeks. Also I have had problems with my computer freezing and have actually lost several chapters because my computer had to fully reboot itself to the factory settings. Sorry!

Sincerely, Liz


End file.
